


Crash

by bookybookworm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, there may be violence I'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: Why couldn't he see?-MC and Zen are already together.





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> [tw for blindness/car crashed I guess?]

“Zen…”

“Wake up, Zen…”

“Zen, I’m so sorry.”

“Hyun, please wake up.”

Darkness. That was what Hyun Ryu noticed when he opened his eyes. Wait, his eyes were open, so why was it pitch black? He widened his eyes, hoping to adjust to the dark. It was no use.

Hyun groaned. Why couldn’t he see? His throat was scratchy.

Was he in a bed? His head was lying on a soft pillow.

His left arm ached. He stretched, and something shifted in the crook of his elbow. What was it? He still couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see?

“Hyun?”

Hyun smiled. It was MC. Finally, he could know what was going on. “MC…” He coughed. It hurt to talk.

MC gasped, and he could hear the sound of running water. A glass was held to his lips. “Here, drink.”

The cool water soothed his parched throat, and he sighed in relief. He held his hand out, trying to find MC. Why couldn’t he see?

“MC… Where am I? Why is it so dark?” His voice still sounded hoarse. What had happened?

Silence.

Hyun moved his head around wildly, trying to find his girlfriend. “Where are you, MC?” he said frantically.

“Oh… Hyun…” MC sobbed. A hand caught his own, small and delicate. The grip, however, was strong.

“MC?”

“I’m here. Why don’t we call the doctor before we talk properly?” Kind. Her tone was kind. Why was she being so kind?

“The… doctor? Am I in a… hospital?”

MC ran her thumb over the back of his hand. “I know you hate hospitals, Hyun… but it was necessary.”

He still couldn’t see her. “MC, please, tell me why I can’t see.” He was growing more worried by the minute. What was happening?

The sound of a door opening, and light footsteps filled the room. “Ah, you’re awake, Mr. Zen.”

A chair scraped, and MC’s hand left Hyun’s. A sound of protest issued from his throat.

“It’s okay, Hyun. I’ll be waiting outside. The nurse is just going to talk to you for a bit.” A kiss landed on his cheek, and then she left.

“Mr. Zen?” The doctor cleared his throat. “Do you remember anything?”

“What… what do you mean? Why am I in a hospital?” Hyun sighed. Why wasn’t anyone giving him a straight answer?

A pen scratched on paper. “Mr. Zen, you were in an accident. You were riding your motorcycle and a van crashed into you. Thankfully, an ambulance was called quickly and we were able to treat you immediately.”

The breath rushed out of Hyun’s body at once. He had an accident? What… He didn’t know what to think.

“You’ve been here for a week now. You had broken your ribs, but miraculously they have healed. Nothing else was broken, as the van stopped before it could further damage you.”

Hyun smiled. That was some good news. “But… Why can’t I see anything?”

“I… unfortunately, even though nothing else was broken, the shock of the crash… it… it blinded you, Mr. Zen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter, maybe two more. Don't worry.  
> Also Mr. Zen sounds really funny which honorifics do I use?


	2. Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation! The timeline isn't linear.

An ambulance wailing. The muttering of voices. The feel of tarmac beneath him. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think.

“He’s alive, but only just!” Why was everything muffled? “Zen, can you hear me?”

Hyun tried to speak but the words couldn’t come out. He couldn’t even open his mouth. A groan slipped from his lips.

Then, nothing.

* * *

He could feel a spoon at his lips. The cold metal felt nice. His mouth opened slightly, and something warm went in. He gulped.

Then, nothing.

* * *

 

Hyun laughed. The wind blew his hair back, and gave him a sense of adrenaline. The purr of the motorbike underneath him was a comforting presence, and his grip on the handlebars were firm. He weaved in and out of traffic.

He felt free.

* * *

 

A monitor was beeping steadily.

“Hyun, can you hear me?” Melodic.

“Zen, please wake up!” Was that Yoosung?

He took a breath, but before he could open his mouth he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

He heard the van speeding towards him before he saw it. The squeal of the brakes, which did nothing to stop its momentum. Hyun was right in its path. Convenient.

It smacked into him full force. He heard the crunch of bones breaking, and his head hit the road.

Then, nothing.

* * *

 

The breath left Hyun full force. “You… you’re saying that I’ll never be able to see again?” He clenched his fists.

The doctor paused. “In some occasions, the blindness is only temporary. The vision comes back perfectly.”

Hyun waited.

“But sometimes… the eyes never recover. You may be left blind permanently.”

Hyun laughed. This all felt surreal. “There is something I can do, right? I need to…” I need to see MC at least once more.

The doctor patted the bed sympathetically. “You may. More often than not, the eyes recover, at least partially. Though… there is surgery.”

“Anything.”

* * *

 

“MC, say my name.” Hyun clasped her small hands in his.

A light blush rose to her cheeks. “Zen?”

Hyun chuckled. “As endearing that is, I want you to say my real name.” He brushed her hair away from her face. “Please,” he whispered.

“Hyun.”

Hyun closed his eyes, and a soft smile appeared on his face. “I love you, MC.”

A gasp left her lips. “I – I love you too, Hyun.”

* * *

 

“It’s funny… We haven’t known each other for a long time. The feelings I have for you… are so special and important. I’m so glad you’re here with me. About my future… my beliefs… my jealousy towards Jumin… and even my family who I didn’t talk to for a long time, I could see all those issues with a straight perspective thanks to your advice and encouragement. I know where I am, and where I have to go. You won’t know even if I explain it. Your small words all piled up and gave me so much strength…! Your messages held power. Please know that.”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry if I’m getting too ahead of myself. But I want to tell you this. I want to let you know what my feelings towards you mean.”

He drew MC into a hug. “I love you.” MC gasped against his chest. “I love you, and only you. I don’t care about our situation. What’s important is my heart that’s pounding right now. Even if we didn’t spend a long time together… even if we just met today… I know that my feelings are true.”

He smiled. “I love you with my heart. You are… more beautiful than anyone in this world. Please don’t turn your eyes away and accept my heart.”

“I… Zen…”

“You don’t need to say more.”

Hyun caressed her cheek and lowered his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part was basically a transcript from the vnm on day 10... Credit to Cheritz.


End file.
